


Euphoric

by peachyhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaehyun is in love and really gay, Jaehyun refrences Taeyong to the universe and it’s beautiful, Kind of rebellious/alternative/90s style Taeyong with pink hair, M/M, Theres 1 (one) swear word, This just practice so SHJS ITS BAD, and Taeyong has pink braces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyhyuck/pseuds/peachyhyuck
Summary: Jaehyun swears the boy holds the universe in those eyes; all the stars and galaxies in his twinkling orbs. And everytime Jaehyun looks into them, it’s like taking a shower in the cosmos; space rocks spiraling around him.





	Euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just practice hence why it’s so short. But I just can’t stop writing about Jaeyong?? They’re so soft and they make my gay ass heart happy. SO I love space references + Jaehyun being in love with Taeyong which = this. AND I made Taeyong really alternative? With a 90s fashion and braces—it’s cute in my head. Enjoy my word vomit that probably doesn’t make any sense!

Taeyong’s bright doe eyes shines brighter than the sun on days when he’s happy and carefree, clinging to Jaehyun’s arm tightly as his smile stretches across his porcelain-like face. Jaehyun swears the boy holds the universe in those eyes; all the stars and galaxies in his twinkling orbs. And everytime Jaehyun looks into them, it’s like taking a shower in the cosmos; space rocks spiraling around him. Taeyong’s captivating, he’s the universe itself. 

Perhaps he’s captivating to Jaehyun because no one could understand Taeyong. He’s just as destructive as he is euphoric. Destroying planets while creating new ones. Tearing down walls just to build them again. He's an utopia, creating stars and thriving galaxies, keeping people that cared deeply for him besides him. Yet, he’s also a dystopia. He tore down his city walls and let the water crash in to drown him whole, pushing away the people that deeply wanted to help him.

Jaehyun’s in love with it though; the ups and downs, it’s a never ending rollercoaster ride that consists of deep drops and sharp turns. 

He thrives off of the boy with bright pink hair that sticks up cutely when he wakes up. The boy with baby pink braces against his white teeth with purple bands connected in the back against the metal. The boy with dirty yellow converse he uses to run away from home in the middle of the night. The small pink lips that kisses Jaehyun submissively on the nights he does run away. The boy that wore light denim jeans with yellow shirts tucked into them. The boy that sat next to him, his glossed lips stretched around a coffee straw. 

Jaehyun has a really big soft spot for boys who doesn’t give a fuck about society's standards. So Jaehyun reaches out his hand and grabs Taeyong’s warm ones, intertwining their fingers and creating new galaxies. 

Taeyong looked up from his phone he was scrolling on, his hair bouncing cutely against his thick locks. 

Taeyong was the universe and nothing could deny it, especially when he looked back at Jaehyun with constellations mapping his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> :D jaeyong makes me happy


End file.
